


Sad jaskier

by Izzy2004



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy2004/pseuds/Izzy2004
Summary: Jaskier see's Geralt and Yennefer hooking up in Rinde . This is all his thoughts during then.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Sad jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something i thought about, It interesting to write his POV. Hope you guys like it

Geralt of Rivia was what i like to call perfect. I felt so many emotions thinking about him. I loved him for so long, Since I've met him, i have loved him. Constantly going with him, being there for whenever he needed me. Writing song's about the Great White Wolf so people would tolerate us. Love us even, I tried so hard to make him likable to the public. Even going on wild adventures to get his side to make great music. I fell in love, even though he doesn't talk much, even though he's a little rough around the edges. I smile and I watch his back and it moves while hes riding roach. I loved this man and I don't think i'll ever stop.

At least this is what i thought before we met Yennefer of Vegerberg. She was everything of course Geralt wanted. She was pure chaos and she looked so good as pure chaos. She was so strong and wild and perfect for Geralt. Just where does that leave Jaskier aka Dandelion? I was sitting here watching them fuck. Which was interesting, even possibly entertaining at first. Then it all comes back to me, How i wish it was me on top of Geralt right now. I wish i was the one feeling his calloused hands and hearing his heavy breathing, But no im jaskier there's no way he'd love me. 

If he did love me this isn't really the way to show it. I'm baffled honestly, Should i be upset that Geralt is with someone else right in front of me, or should i be happy that Geralt finally found someone to understand him like i never could. I just don't even know anymore, I turned to walk away. At first i was just gonna walk to roach and the wait for Geralt, But then i started walking and i didn't stop, the farther and farther i got from Rinde. The more it hit me, That i would probably start hearing stories about The White Wolf and his Beautiful witch. It hurt, but i would not cry, for men don't cry.

I guess men aren't supposed to love men either, That's at least what I’ve been told since childhood. But here i was loving a man and running away, oh if my mother could see me now. I guess most people assume i like men as much as women considering they call me Dandelion. That name has been the butt of the joke about my sexuality for ages. Maybe Geralt thinks this way too, Maybe that's why he chose Yennefer. Though i don't think he would be bothered by such mundane things. I know why he chose Yennefer, because shes perfect in every way i could never be. Yennefer was a fire that could never be put out. Finally a tear fell, just one that's all i'll allow. I took a deep breath and decided that i wasn't going to get anywhere if i kept chasing Geralt. I've decided to go do my own things, possibly drink and fuck and anything else so i never have to think about Geralt of Rivia again.


End file.
